Only One
by SurreptitiousSuspicions
Summary: A young girl's wish is usually to walk down the aisle with the one she loves. [SessRin]


Summery: She's getting married; just not to the one she loves. SessRin Oneshot

Disclaimer: Not mine. Duh

A young girl stood in an ivory-colored dress just outside a pair of oak doors, her eyes brimming with crystal tears.

She was…she was going to be married. The problem was, she was going to be married to someone she did not love. She did not want it to be like this, she didn't want to be married. All she wanted was to follow her lord wherever he went; all she wanted to do was love him…even if she did not love her back. But that, however was not her lord's wish…

Flashback 

_Rin, you have come of age and…and it is time for you to seek a mate." Said a voice devoid of all emotions as if afraid of what the sounds might betray. "You will marry a prince that this Sesshomaru has found for you and you will spend the remainder of your days at his palace." He said with a note of finalty._

"_But why Sesshomaru-sama? Rin does not want to marry a prince! Rin wants to be with Sesshomaru-sama forever!" cried out a brown-haired girl, eyes brimming with tears._

"_It is what this Sesshomaru believes is best for you and you will obey me." Said the youkai once again emotionless._

"_I…I…can't Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin cried out before running out of the room._

_End Flashback_

Rin did not see her Sesshomaru-sama after that. She was only ordered to pack her bags by Jakken and told to board a carriage to her destination the next day. Sesshomaru didn't even come to see her off, afraid that it might betray some of his own emotions. This was what broke Rin's shattered heart even more. It would be the last time they would ever meet and he can't even say goodbye?

Slowly, strains of the wedding march could be heard and the big oak doors began opening. The bridesmaid began walking before her but Rin was rooted to the ground, unable to move, unable to face…anyone, much less _him._

Mechanically though, she walked slowly down the aisle. It was every girl's dream to walking down the aisle, to get married, to have a loving husband. It just wasn't Rin's.

As she reached the alter, Rin looked down, afraid to see if he _was_ there, afraid to face him. Next to her, her husband-to-be gave her hand a gentle squeeze. He wasn't all that bad really; in fact, he was nice to her and loved her. He just wasn't the one she wanted to love her.

"Do you, Prince Edward Takahashi, crown prince of the northern lands take Princess Rin Inutai, Princess of the Western lands as your wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, or for worse, for richer, or for poorer, in sickness and, in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, and thereto you pledge your my faith and love." The minister read.

"I do," came the reply from the raven-haired boy next to her.

"If only…"

"And do you Princess Rin Inutai, Princess of the Western lands, take Prince Edward Takahashi, crown prince of the northern lands as your wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, or for worse, for richer, or for poorer, in sickness and, in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, and thereto you pledge your my faith and love."

The profound silence was louder than any shout. All was still in the chapel; all were holding their breaths.

Rin didn't know what to do, how to reply, what to say. Heck, she didn't even know what she was feeling right now. Emotions were in a mess and tears were silently pouring down her cheeks. She can't marry Edward. She just _can't_!

"I…I…don't know!" the girl cried out before running, running away from this mess and her own feelings.

------------------------------

A lone figure sat under the sakura tree, cherry blossoms adorning her hair. She looked the perfect princess with her ivory, jeweled, wedding gown and the pink flowers in her hair. Reality was however, the opposite.

She sat there, silently crying and cursing herself, cursing herself for having met him in the first place, cursing herself for being a weak human, cursing herself for loving him.

"Why did you run Rin?" asked a familiar but at the same time equally unfamiliar voice. This voice was caring, it had emotion, it foretold feelings of hurt and concern.

Rin looked up into the dark golden orbs of her master, catching her breath in her throat once again. They say that the eyes are the windows to you soul and at that moment, Rin could understand completely what it meant.

"Because…because I love you Sesshomaru-sama" she said in a barely audible whisper.

"And I love you Rin," the silver-haired demon replied before capturing her lips in a kiss.

------------------------------

AN: Random thought at night. What do you think? I might write a sequel…and be sure to click that little purple button on your way out! You know you want to!

Hugs and kisses, masayume.


End file.
